


Our Song

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [4]
Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M, Twincest, musician - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew sings Jonathan their song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 4/30  
> Prompt: Musician

They’d long been banished from their family.  Family, if that’s what you could even call them.  No family should ever banish and disown their kids.  Jonathan frowns at the thought.  Maybe they did have a right.  He doesn’t know anymore.  After all these years, he’s still as confused as ever.  It’s Drew that keeps him going though.  Drew always kept him going.  Maybe that was the issue.  He’d fallen in love with someone that he shouldn’t have. 

 

Jonathan walks out onto the back deck and leans against the house with his coffee mug in his hands.  He smiles at the sight of Drew sitting on the swing with his guitar in hand.  He can almost guarantee that Drew isn’t even aware that he’d come out of the house.  When Drew is playing, he rarely knows what’s going on around him.  That both amazes and worries Jonathan.  But lucky for them, he’s always there.

 

Drew stops playing and writes something down in his notebook.  Jonathan smiles at that.  He’s writing another song.  The last one Drew had written was about their anniversary.  He wonders what his brother is writing about this time.  As Drew is going back to start playing, he spots Jonathan.

 

“Morning,” Drew says with a smile.

 

Jonathan walks over.  “Morning,” he responds before leaning down and giving the man a quick kiss.  “Writing a new one?”

 

Drew nods.  “Started it when you were gone last week.  Haven’t touched it since you’ve been back, so I figured now is a good time to back to it.”

 

Jonathan smiles.  “Sounded good the little bit I heard.”  He moves to sit down on the chair.  “Play some more.”  His smiles widens when Drew starts playing one of his other songs.  “Our song.”

 

Drew simply nods as he starts singing softly.  Jonathan closes his eyes, enjoying the sound of Drew’s guitar and voice.  They’d been doing this for years; even before they were together, Drew would play for Jonathan.  It always kept them at peace.  It was something that had kept them going during the difficult period after being dismissed by their family.  Jonathan would be lost without Drew and vice versa.

 

When Drew finishes the song, he sets his guitar to the side.  “Still one of my favorites,” he says softly.

 

Jonathan nods.  “Mine too.”  He moves to sit beside Drew.  “Thank you for playing it.”

 

“No need to thank me.  I’ll always play it for you.”

 

**The End**


End file.
